


truly, madly, deeply

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: neymar drools in his sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	truly, madly, deeply

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the fluffiest and most pathetic thing I've ever written. Never forget, guys, that Leo is a massive dork when he's in love.

the sun is bright in the morning. leo never really noticed this, seeing as he normally sleeps on his back, but when the rays decide to shine right into your eyes the _one_ time you sleep on your side, they _hurt_. in this case, they force his eyes open and temporarily blind him as he rubs at his eyes, groaning a little before moving a few inches so the sun isn’t on his face anymore.

it’s one of their lay-in days, and he can feel an arm wrapped loosely around his waist, nails digging into his hip, not too uncomfortably but enough to let him know that there’s someone there. leo knows exactly who it is, and he smiles to himself as he rolls over onto his other side, deftly not rolling over the arm around his waist as he peers at the person lying next to him.

neymar is fast asleep, hair soft on his forehead and his cheek pressed against the pillow he currently has in a vice-like grip, the majority of his arms disappearing under the pillow, soft snores slipping out of his slightly parted lips. the sun glimmers in strips across his cheek and nose, along his back and highlighting the tattoos on his arm, turning his skin a deep bronze color and emphasizing the large purple and red hickey on the back of his shoulder.

leo can’t help but smile to himself and reach out, pressing his fingertips lightly on neymar’s sleeve tattoo, tracing the designs all the way down his arm and across his chest and the blemish on his collarbone, remembering the noises they made and how neymar felt as they both climaxed, the brazilian sweaty and shaking against leo’s chest and letting out a high-pitched keen as leo had bit into his shoulder.

the brazilian doesn’t flinch at leo’s touch, but instead he feels something wet and warm press against his arm.

he looks down and realizes that neymar is _drooling_ on the pillow, which has apparently decided to make its way across one of the creases of the pillow to press against his arm.

at first, he’s incredibly grossed out. he used to drool when he was younger, but nobody drools anymore after they hit, like, ten years old. _thiago_ and _mateo_ drool, for god’s sake, but not boys of neymar’s age. of course, leo’s brain reminds him that neymar is in fact, _dead asleep_ , and cannot control where his spit goes even if he wanted to, but still; it’s gross.

however, he resists the urge to wake neymar up. this is one of the only days they’re allowed to lay in and wander around the house and cuddle and watch stupid movies and makeout on neymar’s expensive leather sofa (which leo never objects to, especially when he’s presented chances to make neymar moan).

leo knows that neymar likes to sleep, so he just ignores the increasing wetness on his arm and brushes his knuckles across neymar’s cheekbones, which look sharper than normal with the sunlight hitting them just right.

there’s a sudden, small jerk from neymar, and leo smiles as he blinks open his eyes, his mouth splitting into a sleepy smile and his sharp canines making a short appearance on his lips.

“ _bom dia, meu amor,_ ” he mumbles, and leo uses the hand he has on neymar’s face to briefly bring his lips up to meet his own before releasing his face and propping his head up on his hand.

neymar shuffles a bit, releasing the pillow and moving so he sits up on his forearms, the sheet escaping further down his back and revealing his spine and his hip tattoo (that leo had spent quite some time memorizing the script of last night) as he furrows his eyebrows, looking at leo pointedly.

“were you watching me sleep?” he rasps, narrowing his eyes, and leo nods sheepishly, feeling a blush creep up his chest and spill across his cheeks.

“yes, i was. you just look so much younger and softer when you’re asleep, and i like that,” he whispers, brushing neymar’s bangs out of his face. the brazilian’s eyes go wide, and in the sunlight his eyes look more yellow than green.

then, neymar’s eyes dart to the line of drool on the pillow, and his eyes go massive, like twin suns as his gaze snaps back to leo’s arm, where he notices the wetness on his bicep.

“oh my god, i did _not_ drool on you,” he groans, slamming his face into the pillow and muffling his load groan of indignation.

leo resists the urge to let out a laugh as neymar peeks out from the pillow, a wickedly red blush on his cheeks.

leo’s heart feels like it’s swelling when he hears the muffled “sorry” comes from the mouth hidden in the pillow, and he lays a hand on neymar’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb in small circles as he speaks.

“i didn’t want to wake you up. you needed your sleep, and you looked too cute, even when you started drooling,” leo says. neymar’s face goes back into the pillow, his shoulders sagging as he sighs into the fabric of the pillowcase.

“but it’s like, ten in the morning. you could’ve woken me up.”

“you’re so _whiny_ in the morning. i don’t remember this attitude last night.”

neymar goes still for a couple seconds, before he rolls onto his side with a massive cheeky smile plastered across his face, in turn forcing leo to let loose the laughter that he’d been pushing down for a few minutes now.

the two of them laugh hysterically for a few minutes, neymar’s eyes squeezing shut and his entire face glowing as he laughs, and leo can’t help but just watch him, watch his movements and the way his lips quirk up and his chest heave as he catches his breath and his fingers as they reach up to wipe his eyes.

leo pulls neymar closer to him, still giggling, and ruffles his hair as he kisses his forehead. “and you know,” he whispers, turning serious as he leans down to neymar’s ear, “people who sleep with their mouth open have spiders crawl inside.”

neymar pushes leo away quicker than ever, his expression slipping from happy to disgusted in less than a second.

“shut up, that’s not even true,” he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest, and leo shrugs. “how should i know? i don’t sleep with my mouth open,” he adds, and neymar snuggles back into leo’s bare chest, pressing a kiss against his collarbone.

“well, i guess you’ll have to sleep with me all the time now to keep the spiders away,” he mumbles into leo’s shoulder, and leo lets out a laugh, wrapping his arms around neymar’s slim body and pushing his face upwards so he can kiss him.

“i’ll take that offer.”

 


End file.
